Perfection
by Christas28
Summary: Hey, this is my first fanfic and be warned it is very detailed I'm, just that weird :P anyway hope that you like it and hopefully I'll come up with an awesome title and can keep the story line interesting. M for future scenes :P
1. Should I?

**Disclaimer Note:** _I absolutely do not own Gossip Girl although I wish I did, Chuck is sooooo hot _:)

**A/N: HEY all, this is Christas28, a.k.a. Christina ^_^. Here is my first fanfic, I hope you like the detail I have put into this first chapter, and I hope to continue with it, but if you don't like it please tell me. Oh and btw no spoilers for now, maybe next chapter :P**

_XOXO… Christina…. _**BACK TO THE STORY**

**

* * *

**

I smiled at my best friend Serena through my netted veil, finally the big day had arrived and soon I would become _Mrs. Blair Cornelia Bass_. After all it had taken to get to this point, the tears, the anguish, the small pleasures and most importantly, those _**3 words**_. 8 letters he had said to me, those 8 letters which changed my life, his life...both our lives. Now here I stand before a mirror in one of suites of the Empire hotel, surrounded by my mother, my best friend and my childhood maid Dorota, and others who were helping me to be a picture of perfection on this glorious day.

I had mixed emotions, I felt happy for the obvious reasons, while also feeling nervous and worried because I wanted everything to be perfect, then I was confused, _was this what I really wanted?_

I took off my veil again, probably for the 10th now, and made some adjustments to my hair and make-up. To others, there was no difference, as they were always telling me that I was beautiful, but to me it was drastic, it meant the world to me.  
Chuck thought I was beautiful. Whenever he said it, I got a warm feeling inside, it felt like it was genuine, truthful, unlike how it felt when someone whistled at you on the street, it filled me up. But that may be also why I love him, he made me feel complete and secure …_PERFECT_. _**Chuck Bass**_, the prince charming I had dreamt of as a little girl, the prince whom I thought would never come to find me, kiss me and live happily ever after. But he more than found me, he swept me off my feet, and I was glad because of it. Finally our happily ever was starting...today.

I wore my hair in a large, loose finger-curled chignon, while the sides were curled loosely and fell along my face, lastly I wore side-swept bangs. About midway of my head, there was a silver tiara from which my white two-tiered blusher veil fell. The tiara had floral motif which held my Swarovski crystals, one large Citrine crystal was placed in the middle and on each side two medium Fire Opals, and it was then accented with a number of small Light Olivine crystals.

My floor-length A-line dress had a pale yellow and light orange 3-D floral detail on the right, just below the bust and a grey metallic backdrop with light green beading accompanied it. I wore a small platinum necklace with a 2 carat pear-cut Citrine which fit loosely about by neck and matching earrings to compliment the sweetheart neckline of the flowy tulle and satin ball gown. _Wow_ I thought, _I feel like a princess, but why was I so worried?_

With two final glances at the mirror, I replaced my veil and I was ready, finally. I walked over to the elevator with Serena, my mother and Dorota, and we made our way out of the hotel and to the limo, which was going to take us to Brooklyn Botanical Gardens.

The limousine stopped and my mother, Eleanor got out first. She was then followed by Serena who wore a Grecian styled one-shoulder orange chiffon dress covered in gold sparkles which hit just by her knee and a few gold bracelets along with gold Chloé pumps. She was so beautiful, sometimes I wished I could look as effortless as she did, her golden locks flowed freely and there was a small golden flower just above her ear.

My best friend, Serena Van der Woodsen was again here right by my side, and I needed her, as always. She was such a great friend, I wondered what I would do without her. With one last thought, I got out of the limousine and joined them.

As soon as I had disembarked, Jenny, Lily and Vanessa came to greet me and Dorota quickly hurried away, probably to meet Vonya. They along with Serena and my mother, shuffled me off to the venue of the wedding, which was right at the end of the botanical gardens. Along the way they assured me that everything was going according to plan and the guests were all seated and waiting for my grand entrance. I finally felt fully happy now, everything would be great. I thought again, _Mrs. Blair Bass_, it was happening and my handsome prince awaited!

They all looked so stunning in their yellow and orange hues. Lily wore a Y-neck yellow metallic brocade dress with a few silver pieces and Jenny looked cute in her strapless orange chiffon bubble dress and statement gold pumps, while Vanessa wore a canary yellow low-cut silk maxi dress with strappy silver sandals and my mother wore a simple yet elegant light green shantung portrait collared dress and a string of pearls.

We were almost there, and from the looks of it, it was going to be a nice sunny day. The surroundings were absolutely breath-taking and were going to form the perfect back drop for the day's events.

Finally the wedding march started. Played by a selection of violinists, a pianist and a harpist, it sounded splendid. The guests looked behind towards us and it made me smile, they looked so happy. First, Eleanor walked down the aisle to be seated, afterwards Chuck and Nate, who happened to be the best-man, walked out from the side with the priest and stood before the altar. Slowly the procession down the aisle began, first Rufus met Lily, Vanessa with Dan, then Jenny with Eric and finally Serena walked down the aisle. It was finally my turn and both Cyrus and my father Harold took my arms and assisted me down the aisle. I saw where Dorota had disappeared to, she had found Vonya and was sitting next to him smiling. At the end of the aisle, Cyrus let me go and Harold gave me over to Chuck.

"Please take great care of my sunshine, or you'll regret it!" he said with a chuckle.

* * *

**A/N: How's it coming along so far? Right now I just want to introduce the characters which might be appearing through this fiction, so any suggestions that you may have just write a review or message me. **

**Read and REVIEW (most importantly)! I out fa now buh bye!  
**


	2. Happily Ever After

**Disclaimer Note:** _I, Christina ... do not own Gossip Girl *cries*_

**A/N: Hey again guys, I see a couple you have added my story to your lists and a few have reviewed :) HAPPINESS! So this chapter is the meaningful wedding ceremony **_(__hints may be revealed for the growing plot)_** and a hopefully emotion-inducing lemon XP. ENJOY!**

**XOXO…Christina.**

**

* * *

**"I will", I said, smiling and taking my beautiful Blair's hand.

I lifted her veil from covering her face, and once again, I was brought aback by her stunning beauty. How I wanted to kiss her right there, I couldn't wait to make her my wife, _MY own wife_.

Four years ago I would have never guessed that I, Chuck Bass would ever settle down, and have someone who loved me just as much as I loved them. Chuck Bass, infamous playboy? _NEVER_. But here it was now, I had fallen for Blair Waldorf, the girl who I once thought was too prim and proper for me, the girl who was only my best friend's girlfriend, the girl who saw that I was more than people thought, the girl who _believed in me and loved me_. _**Blair Cornelia Waldorf**_ and now I, Charles Bartholomew Bass, was no longer scared to say those words which changed our lives… those wonderful 3 words, **I LOVE YOU**. I would shout it from the top of the Empire State Building if she wanted, anything for _my Queen B_.

"Dearest friends and family, we are gathered here to celebrate the union of this woman, Ms. Blair Cornelia Waldorf and this man, Mr. Charles Bartholomew Bass who want to make a statement of their love and commitment to each other in the presence of God," the Minister began. "In the years that they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and has manifested to this blessed day…"

_Could he just hurry up, I can't take it any longer, Blair's whole being is driving me mad_, I thought. From her immaculately coiffed brown hair, to her perfect little lips, gorgeous bosom and curvy body, sadly being covered by her dress and veil, she screamed for attention, the attention only I could give her. And I wanted to give her it now!

"…Treat yourselves and each other with _respect_, and remind yourselves often of what brought you together. Take responsibility for making the other feel _safe_, and give the highest priority to the _tenderness, gentleness and kindness_ that your connection deserves, when trouble arises, as it will, _focus on the right between you not only the wrong_. May you have _happiness_, and may you find it in making one another happy and may you have _love_, and may you find it in loving one another." The Minister continued.

_I was ready to give her that tenderness, the gentleness, mmm and kindness that her body needed… soon she would be mine. Never in my wildest dreams would I have imagined such a perfect day, _I thought with a smirk, probably for the 5th time that day…

"…Repeat after me," the Minister said…

"I, Charles Bass, take you Blair Waldorf, to be my lawful wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day until death do us part." I said smiling at Blair…

"And I, Blair Waldorf, take you Charles Bass, to be my lawful husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day until death do us part." she replied, fighting back tears.

"May we have the rings please?" the Minister asked Nathaniel who reached into his pocket the reveal the two engraved platinum rings. Inside each ring, were the words "_**Love endures all things**_" and after all we had been through, those words were really true. Blair's wedding band complimented her 2 carat round-cut engagement ring, and had two 1 carat round diamonds which were then accented by six ¼ carat diamonds. While my ring had eight inward set ¼ carat diamonds and a larger 1 carat diamond in the centre of the band. I took Blair's ring and slid it onto her finger saying, "This ring is a token of my love, as I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you and I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today".

"I gladly agree," she said smiling. Then Blair took my ring from Nate, and slowly placed it onto my finger making the same promise.

"I more than gladly agree" I said, chuckling a bit.

"_Love is patient and kind; love is not jealous or boastful; it is not arrogant or rude. Love does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice at wrong, but rejoices in the right. Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never ends__…_" the minister read.  
My mind was going haywire… we were almost there, and then I could take her and make passionate love to her. At this point all I wanted to do was to show her just how much I loved her, I looked down at her beauty and I smiled, a great big toothy grin was a more fitting description. I was so happy.

"The bride and groom now may take their candles and light the Unity Candle, symbolizing that this marriage will not cause the loss of individualism…You may now kiss your bride." the minister finally said proudly.

I stared at Blair with passion for a moment, then I took her in my arms and firmly pressed my lips against hers, slowly but passionately sucking on her top lip which tasted of guava. I flipped and leaned her over, still in the embrace until we were midway to the ground. She passed her tongue across my bottom lip, seeking entry to my mouth, and I gladly accepted as nothing was better than our tongues dancing within the confines of our mouths.

"Ahem," the Minister cleared his throat and we reluctantly pulled away from our bliss. "To you the devoted gathering, I now pronounce Mr. and Mrs. Charles Bass!" he finished, as I smiled at Blair approaching for another kiss. With a quick nip to tease her, we walked down the aisle where our guests and bridal party congratulated us.

* * *

We approached the limo at the other end of the park and hands were flying all over as we fondled each other. Finally we were in the privacy of the limo and now I was kissing her more passionately than before. The wedding reception in the botanical gardens went great and so did the wedding photo shoot which took place after the ceremony, but what I really wanted was Blair's body and my cravings were slowly being fulfilled. Blair sensuously licked the lobe of my ear, driving me insane, then she moved back to my mouth where our tongues furiously thrashed together. She started to move slowly down to my chin… my neck, passionately but gently kissing each spot until she reached the top button of my tux, as my bow tie had already been throw half way across the vehicle.

I started to unbutton my shirt when she purred "Let me help you with that," into my ear. As she opened each button, she placed a kiss on the spot where the cloth had been and chills were riding up and down my spine, but I wished it was Blair riding me instead. She returned to my lips and I decided it was time to take action, I started by nibbling on her jaw, then slowly moving to her neck, which was like my Achilles heel. From there, I kissed her until I got to one of my many favourite parts of her anatomy, her luscious breasts. I wanted to take them right out of that restrictive wedding gown and put them in my mouth, pleasurably licking them until she moaned my name. I started to knead her mounds through the cloth, while her eyes rolled to the back or her head and she threw back her head. A small moan escaped her mouth, urging me further.

I slipped my hand down the sweetheart neckline of the dress in search of her treasures, but to no avail as she seemed to be wearing some form of lingerie under the dress. I returned to her lips, kissing them more passionately while I fiddled with the back of the dress in search of the zipper. _Ah!_ I thought as I found it and slowly I worked to unzip the garment.

"Chuck..." she moaned as I worked my way down to her neck again. Sliding down the dress, I realised that Blair was wearing a sexy nude bustier and lace trimmed panty, at the sight of which _mini Chuck_ seemed to dance as he too was anticipating the moment when he would reunite with _his friend_. I ran my hands over the bustier and finally plunged them into the valley of her breasts, then I started to knead them under the satin while Blair moaned. I couldn't take it anymore, how badly I wanted for my tongue to caress her hardened nipples! I slipped each breast out of their prison and then I popped one into my mouth, while rubbing the nipple of the other. I swirled my tongue around her hardened nipple and sucked greedily at it, _oh how I love these wondrous bosoms of hers_, the taste of it filled me momentarily, but I needed more.

"And how could I forget you," I said, not to be unfair, I switched breasts and gave the other just as much attention as the first. The bulge in my pants was quickly getting bigger and throbbed more with each suck. "Chuuuck" Blair moaned again, arching her back, her breathing was getting more rapid. It seemed like she too had a burning desire for my body. With a few more licks of a tit, I moved back to kissing her.  
I tried to run my hands through her hair, however I was stopped by her chignon, which she quickly disassembled then Blair shook her head, releasing her shiny long beautiful chestnut locks. _She is so beautiful, _I thought.

"It's about time that I return the favour," she said reaching for my pants. Then Blair carefully unbuckled my belt and pulled the zip down. "Oh looks this someone is ready for some fun," she continued with a devious smirk. She pulled at my underwear, trying to take it off.

"Uh uh... you know I'm a gentleman, ladies first," and with that I ran my hand over her nether lips and then slipped my finger under the elastic of her panty, into her warm wet hole. "Uhhh, Chuuuuckkk," Blair moaned, arching her back in the process. "Babe, you are sooo WET!" I exclaimed, then I removed my finger and licked it, "mmm and you're tasty too." I slid her panty from her hips, past her thighs, then right off her legs, exposing her ripe wet pussy. My mouth watered...almost ..._haha_ _that's what you've been hiding under the layers of that dress_, I thought deviously.

_Mmm_, I thought taking a lick... _deliciousss_. I plunged in for more, licking vigorously at her clitoris, now Blair had further arched her back and her eyes were closed tightly. She began to moan louder than before, her breath was quickening. _Oooh Chuuuck_, she groaned again, it was like music to my ears. I added my finger to her pleasure spot, pumping slowly at first. "Uuuh gosh", she whispered desirously, "more Chuck, MORE!"

Pumping a bit harder, her breasts started to wiggle, the perfect impetus for me to pump even faster and harder. I quickly slipped in another finger and by this time, those two mounds were moving like something had embodied them, jumping up and down while Blair moaned loudly. I could sense that she was near to her orgasm by the quickening contractions of the walls of her vagina.

"Yes, CHUCK! Moreeee!... Aaaahhh! " Blair screamed, sending her juices flying all over my hands. With a few more gentle pumps of my arm, I removed my fingers from her now trembling body, and began to attack her lips passionately once more.

* * *

*_Tap Tap_*  
It was Arthur Müller, my German chauffeur at the tinted glass of the limousine. He had been my driver from the time I was merely a child and I had grown attached to him.

I sent the glass down, "What's the problem Arthur?"

"Well, Sir, we had arrived at the Palace Hotel about 10 minutes now, but I did not want to disturb you and Miss Blair. However, we have been blocking the entrance for quick some time now." He said humbly.

"Oh, I see... We'll be out in 2 minutes, could you please apologize to the other guests on my behalf?"

"Yes Sir, with pleasure."

"And Arthur, Miss Blair is no longer an appropriate title for my wife, you may refer to her as Mrs. Bass or anything else that she sees fit," I said smiling before Arthur had moved.

I turned my eyes back to Blair, who was snuggled in my arms. "Blair my lovely wife..." _That has a nice ring to it_. "Time to get up, we're at the Palace."

"Huh? Hmm a few more minutes, I want to snuggle up to you like this forever."

I chuckled, "We can do more than snuggle upstairs in our suite, perhaps _**properly**_ finish off what we started."

"I like the way that sounds," she purred and smiling at me, she started to replace her clothing and quickly made her hair look decent. After all that pulling, it was amazing how fast she was able to fix it back. I too decided to tidy up a bit , then I put my jacket on Blair as it was late evening and the air was a bit nippy. I didn't want anything to make _**my Blair**_ sick, _**nothing**_ _**would take her from me**_.

* * *

**A/N: Okay guys, that was my lemon-ish thingy lol. How did you like it? I myself am a bit disgusted by it, so hopefully that means it's really hot ^_^. There was also a fair amount of fluff in there so it really should warm a few hearts, and hopefully, some may be able to guess some of the future occurrences, heheheh.  
I am not sure when the next chapter will be posted... hopefully I will be able to write up something awesome. ANNNND there will be another lemon... How can I not include the wedding night, that would be mean of me haha.  
Oh yea, I thinking for the honeymoon, they travel to some exotic hot little island like Barbados (yay), but if anyone has any suggestions, please do not hesitate to post them in a review. (ANY suggestions!) **

**Thanks for taking the time to read this fanfic as well as the crazy rant ^_^ and of course, don't forget to R&R! **

**I out fa now, buh bye!**


	3. Author's Notice

**A/N: HEY all, this is Christas28, a.k.a. Christina ^_^. Sorry I haven't updated as yet but I will ASAP, in fact just to be fair I'll make it a double update!I have to edit some errors in Chapter 1 & 2, but the details are still the same. Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming. Chapter 3 and 4 are on the way!**

**XOXO...Christina  
**


	4. The Night

**Disclaimer's Notice: **_I absolutely do not own Gossip Girl__... it's sad but true._

**A/N: I am so SORRY for the delay!**

**How has your week been going? Thanks to all of you who have reviewed and enjoyed my work as well as those who have added it to their list, it makes me so happy! :) It took me sooooo long to get the right mood to write this chapter, that I ended up writing half of chapter 4. Lol. Well once again there is another lemon, which I hope is sensuous yet steamier than the other as it is the well awaited wedding night. Now let the fun begin...**

_**XOXO...Christina**_

_**

* * *

**_

The moon seemed to be shining with glee tonight. _Was it happy for us?_ _We were now married... husband and wife_, I studied as we exited the limo and made our way to the front desk.

"Good Evening Mr. Bass are you ready to check in for the night?" the concierge asked Chuck.

"I sure am Steve," Chuck replied beaming.

I couldn't believe we were finally married, and life was going ... well great! Since our encounter in the limo, I couldn't have been more sure of what I wanted. _**Chuck Bass**_. _Mmm_.

As we entered the elevator, I tried to retain my composure, but my body was aching for him, it was now or never. It started with a simple kiss which turned into a series of passionate lust-filled actions. Hands were flying all over as before, and we pulled roughly at each other's clothing, risking indecent public exposure.

"Ding!" the elevator sang as it reached the penthouse on the top floor and we tumbled out in a ball of infinite passion.

"I want you so bad Chuck!"

"Good Blair, because I'm always ready to give you what you want." he said lifting me over the threshold.

"Then kiss me... kiss me like you never have before Chuck...ooohhh" I breathed a moan into his mouth.

Then the room's phone rang. Strange who could that be at this hour, and on our wedding night?

"If you'd excuse me Blair, I'm just going to grab a shower, hurry up though, I may need help scrubbing few hard to reach places" Chuck said heading to the master bedroom with a huge smirk on his face.

"Hello?" I said as I picked up the receiver.

"Hi B, it's S! Oh, I hope I'm not interrupting anything yet, but I called to remind you of the ultimate plan... Remember?" Serena replied.

"Oh yeah, how could I forget!" I lied. I was so caught up in the moments of passion that Chuck and I had been sharing that I had actually forgotten about the big surprise.

"Well, I had instructed room service to send the stuff up 10 minutes after you two had checked in, so it should be there any time now. And do enjoy! Hehe" Serena said giggling like her usually childish self.

"Trust me, we will be enjoying it. Chuck just went to shower, so that should give me some time to prepare."

"Uh... Ok B, I think that's my cue to go, you're starting to get weird on me. Bye" Serena finished.

"Bye S, tell you about it tomorrow." I beamed.

* * *

"Room Service" a friendly bell-boy chimed as he delivered the packages.

"Thank you, just on time" I said tipping him as he was leaving.

"Thank you Madam, please enjoy your night" he said gleefully.

I rolled the cart of goods into the bedroom. Great, Chuck was still showering, I then took a small package from the bottom shelf of the cart and headed to the guest room of the penthouse, where I opened the package.

"Gosh, Serena really does have great taste when it comes to these things," I said staring at the leather negligee. The black skin-tight leather dress stopped about mid-thigh and was quite sexy with its purple lace trimmings and push-up bodice. But that wasn't all that was in the box. I also found a matching purple lace thong. Finally, I took the last thing from the box. A pair of purple patent leather Louboutin platform stilettos. What beautiful shoes! I thought, Chuck's going to love this little ensemble.

I quickly freshened up and put on the sexy outfit, then draped on a robe. Good, Chuck was just finishing off in the bath. Just in time too.

"Blair, you didn't come and join me in the bath. Is there something wrong hun?" A robe-clad Chuck came in from the en suite bathroom drying his hair.

"Nothing's wrong, but you should be asking what's right," I said slightly raising the robe.

"And what do we have here?" He said walking over.

"You may call me Jacqueline, your french mistress," I said taking off my robe, exposing the prepared surprise. "Come a little closer, I have something I need to... show you. But, I need your help," I continued.

"What would you like some help with?" Chuck questioned, his eyes glazed with desire.

"What do you think of my shoes?... I need help taking them off"

"They're lovely...and I'd gladly help you" He said staring at my legs. He took of one of my shoes and started to massage and sensuously kiss my foot. Then he moved to the other leg to continue his ministrations.

"And this dress? Do you like it?"

"I adore it..."

"Take it off for me, tonight you're my servant and I really need tending to."

With that said, he climbed onto the bed, kissing each part of my legs with every motion, until he reached my inner thighs where he teased me by tenderly sucking on the skin there.

"Uuh" I moaned.

"Am I pleasing you Madame Jacqueline?"

"You could do better..." I said smirking.

"Yes Madame, I will try my best," Chuck replied. He moved from my thighs, skipping over my special spot which was becoming more heated and ready. Instead he moved to my neck, and started kissing it passionately, while he ran his hands through my hair. We crashed lips, then he began to search for the fastener of the dress, embracing me as he did.

Unzipping the outfit, he moved his attention back to my neck, sucking at it. He was definitely going to leave his mark. Then he moved down towards my breasts, giving them each an equal amount of attention and tenderness.

"Mmm" a low moan escaped my mouth as he flicked his tongue over my left nipple.

"Am I pleasing you now Madame?"

"Uh uh... Not enough... Mmmm" I said shaking my head.

"Well, we'll have to do something about that," he answered while slipping me out of the dress. He kissed my neck, my bosom, my stomach, sending thrills up my spine,my body was becoming even more heated and I was becoming wetter. He trailed down my stomach towards my thong.

"Is this enough now Madame?"

"Of course not,... I need you to do one more thing, then you can what want ... Whatever you'd like."

"Oui Madame, what is your request?" Chuck replied hovering over my stomach.

"Please take this off for me... With your teeth." I smirked and pointed towards the thong.

"Anything to please you Madame," He answered grinning widely.

He leaned down and took the cloth in his mouth, gently tugging at it. I could feel his breath on my intimates, driving me to just pull him on top of me and make passionate love. But I had to restrain myself for the act, I hoped that it would be even better after waiting and Chuck was just about to prove me right. While I stifled my actions, Chuck had fully removed the piece and was hovering over my more than ready cavern.

"Is that all Madame?" he questioned.

"Yes that..." I tried to say as Chuck began to lick my clit agonizingly slow. "Oooh.." I moaned, wiggling around a bit from the glorious sensation of his lips on my pussy. He looked up at me and smirked deviously.

"Does this please you Jacqueline?" he said going a bit deeper in me.

"Ye.. Yesss...very...much...sooo, uhh" I moaned. He so good at what he did. He flicked his tongue at my entrance and used his talented fingers to massage my clit, sending me almost over the edge. With his other hand, he started to knead my breast.

"Uh, Chuuuck!" I screamed as my juices went flying all over his face. Second time for the night, wow he was sooo good. I collapsed onto the pillows behind me, panting.

After slightly recuperating from the mind-blowing experience, I decided that it was time to return the favour, as I had not been able to do so all night. I wanted to taste his manhood, feel it throbbing on my tongue.

"Time for me to do so pleasing," I purred, rolling over to straddle Chuck's hips. Our lips met and I became lost in the moment of passion. I brushed my tongue against his lower lip and he allowed me entrance to his mouth, where our tongues thrashed together. Reluctantly I moved away from his mouth, and started a trail of nips down his body, until I reached the white towel he had wrapped around his waist. There was huge tent in the towel.

"Seems like someone's ready to be... pleased," I said to Chuck smirking. I licked my lips seductively and took off his towel. Ooh, 7 inches of fun stood before me. I laughed to myself. Then, without further warning, I took Chuck's shaft into my mouth, engulfing his hardened penis. I sucked greedily on the pink tip, flicking my tongue over it. Chuck threw his head back onto a nearby pillow and was quietly enjoying the moment, as was evident from his wide grin.

I felt his dick throbbing more than before in my mouth, was he going to cum? Not yet I wanted it last a bit longer. I removed my lips from his head and kissed down him entire shaft until I reached his glorious balls. I loved to play with them. Slowly I slid my tongue over the flesh, which caused Chuck to tremble slightly. Then I lightly nibbled on the sensitive skin while I used my hand to _stimulate_ Chuck's dick. His balls were colder now, pulling closer to his body as he was nearing climax, so I moved my attention back to giving him a blowjob, playing with his balls between my fingers.

"I...I'm.. coming Blair..." Chuck moaned. "Uuh!" he exclaimed as his seed was expulsed from his penis. It squirted into my mouth, and some fell onto my chest. I loved it, and swallowed it almost instantly, then I seductively licked the remainder from my breast, quickly giving Chuck another rise.

"That was so good Blair... More than good, amazing!" Chuck exclaimed as he recovered.

"Well, I'm glad you like it, but that's not all yet... This is just the beginning, and I hope that you're fully prepared."

I got off of the bed and walked over to the cart I have brought in earlier. After taking a box from it, I returned to the bed.

"I hope you're as good as before at following orders, because I'm going to be totally in charge," I said removing a pair of handcuffs from the box.

"I'm not sure that I can promise that, but I know you'll enjoy it considerably"

"Chuck Bass you charmer, you sure know just what to say"

I leaned over him, placing his hands over his head, close to the headstand then I put the handcuffs on him, while I seductively rubbed by boobs over his face.

"I'm quite enjoy the view from here Blair, would you mind stay like this a little... longer?" Chuck said smirking.

"Well as much as I'd like, we have a full night planned and I've got some pleasing to do," I replied, showing a devious smile.

With that said, I slide down his body and straddled his hips, rubbing my heated nether regions against his dick. _Should I tease him a little longer?_ I thought, but I wanted him in me and I wanted it _**now**_! I wanted to feel his manhood brushing the insides of me, gently grazing _that spot_. I wanted his balls to slam against my butt, turning me on more and more with every smooth stroke. I wanted to feel this throbbing penis inside of me bringing me the edge and beyond as we screamed through our orgasms. I wanted it **NOW.**

I let his erection graze my clit a few times before I plunged down hungrily on him, filling myself up with _**his presence**_.

"Damn Blair, you're so tight" He said.

I moaned in ecstasy, beginning to move up and down on his shaft, and Chuck too was moaning. He looked at me with a greedy expression, I knew exactly what was coming next. Chuck started to thrust up, going deeper into each time.

As if it were rehearsed, Chuck knew at exactly which angle he could stroke my g-spot and immediately seeked to do so. He shifted under me, retaining his steady rhythm and then ...he hit it. _Oh boy did he hit IT._

"Uuuh!" I moaned breathlessly.

Once he knew he was in the right place, he started to pump faster, sending me almost through the roof as I was filled with the sensation I was receiving. I had to hold out for a bit longer as I wanted us to both reach orgasm.

I slowed down my movements a bit and started to grind my hips in a circle around Chuck's penis which he seemed to like as another moan escaped his mouth. I picked back up the previous pace, and then alternated between fast thrusts and grinding my hips for some time until Chuck decided that it was time for overdrive.

He slammed up from under me, sending a new wave of sensations through me and continued at that rate.

"Uh yes, Chuck... YES...Yessss" I was screaming now.

"Huh, you like that?" He said giving me another devious grin, I had lost track of how many I had seen for the night and frankly I was not much bothered.

"Yes, Chuckkkk, harder! HARDER! Uuuh, uuh!"

"I'll give you harder Blair, so hard you won't forget"

His thrusts became even faster and I was practically bouncing along on his dick. _How was he so good at what he did? I didn't know, but I liked it._

"Uh Chuuuck, Fuck Chuck...I...I'm gonna fucking cum! FASTER! HARDER!"

"I think I'm gonna cum inside you too Blair!"

He continued to thrust faster as I clenched my nails into his thighs, bracing myself for _**that moment**_.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh... Chuuuuuuck!" I screamed as I reached orgasm. I could feel every muscle in my body tense, as my orgasm rushed through me and onto to Chuck's throbbing dick.

"Blaaaair!" Chuck yelled as my pussy milked his penis dry. He too had reached orgasm and did it hit us both hard. I could feel his warm semen filling me up inside and even overflowing from me. I felt truly happy.

My body was practically trembling as Chuck gave a final few pumps, then I collapsed onto him and he kissed my soak forehead.

"I love you Blair" he smiled.

"And I love you Chuck" I replied looking into his eyes.

* * *

"Um, Blair can you take off these handcuffs now, I really want to hold you."

"Sure thing honey," I said reaching up to the cuffs. My breast fell on Chuck's face and he gladly worked it into his mouth sucking at it greedily as I "freed" him.

"Hmm, just what I've been waiting for..." He said, his eyes were glazed with lust.

He moved his arms from above his head and took hold of my body, stroking me as he flicked his tongue gently over my hardened nipple. Chuck cupped my ass and began to knead it firmly, sending sensations through me as he did. He pulled me closer to him and I realised that his member had regained its strength. Chuck's throbbing dick was poking at my butt, and it was making me all wet again. I started to lower my hips towards his penis, while Chuck continued to stroke me. Then he moved one of his hands to my face and gently caressed it.

"You're so beautiful Blair, do you know that?" Chuck said as he stopped and looked me in the eye. He smoothed over my hair then gently he entered me.

There it was again that feeling of fulfilment as his length brushed against my insides, slightly tickling me. He flipped me over and hovered over me, then he leaned to capture my lips. Pumping slowly, he continued to kiss me and run his hands through my hair, then he quickened the pace. In that moment of passion and intimacy, we roughly grinded our hips together, breathing almost in sync with each other. I slowed for a bit then tried to roll Chuck over so that I was on top again.

"Nope, you've had your turn to take me for a ride, it's mine now," Chuck said raising my hips closer to his, "and I'm going to ride you until you reach 3 more orgasms."

"Well Mr. Bass, I hope that you can live up to your word," I replied shooting him a smile.

"I can do you better, I'll show you right now," his thrusts quickening as he said it.

"Uh, fuck Chuck! Fuck!" I moaned

He slowed down his strokes and then went fast again, really driving me insane. _What a tease he could be sometimes_. I thought. "Deep Chuck, go deeper in me, I want to feel you deep in me!"

"Is that so Blair?" his movements were more refined as he plunged deeper into my pussy with a steady rhythm.

"Oooh Chuck... that's soo good!"

He continued with his deep thrusts for a bit longer, then he began to thrust hard and faster as the walls of my vagina started to contract more rapidly around his dick. He knew that I was near to my orgasm and thrusted even harder. I grabbed onto his ass and squeezed it with every stroke.

"Oh gosh Chuck... I'm gonna cum right now!" I panted. I reached behind my head for the pillow as Chuck delivered some powerful strokes into me, which made me explode from within. My juices spewed out going all over Chuck's harden dick, which too released its warm fluids into me. He kissed me passionately as we rode out our orgasms together, then he slipped his shrinking penis from inside of me. Finally, Chuck collapsed onto my bosom, breathing heavily as we tried to regain our composure.

"That was...AMAZING Blair... Ready for another round?" Chuck said panting as he looked into my eyes again.

"I'm game... if you are! ...Doggy-style?" I replied with a smirk.

* * *

* * *

**A/N: Again sorry for the delay... this took way longer than I had ever expected. Despite the delay, I hope that it was fun to read and it was worth the wait. Please tell me if you think my chapters are too short, I have a feeling they are, any suggestions are welcomed. **

**Here's a hint for the next chapter, they'll be going to a place with lots of nice warm weather ^_^ ... Can you guess where I mean?**

**Remember everyone, if you like this story add it to your favourites, and don't forget to **_**READ & REVIEW**_**! Your reviews really keep me going XD.**

**I out fa now, buh bye!**


	5. La la la LOVE

**Disclaimer Note:** _Do I have to? -_- ...*sigh* I do not own Gossip Girl...*sigh*_

**A/N: Part 2 of the DOUBLE UPDATE! Still curious about that warm place I talked about going to at the end of chapter 3? Well you have to wait just a bit more to find out XP.**

**XOXO…Christina.**

I watched as Blair started to stir from her sleep, she was so gorgeous even when she was just resting. _How can someone be this beautiful without ever noticing it?_ I thought.

"Good morning sunshine, how was your rest, given last night's activities? It was a tad short, but hopefully was still enjoyable" I said nuzzling Blair and cuddling closer to her as she opened her eyes.

We had finally thrown in the towel around 4 o'clock this morning and it was now 6:30 a.m. The sun was beginning to peep through the dark heavy curtains.

"Hmm, good morning honey, I had a great time last night, but I can't believe it's morning already," she replied somewhat sadly. "You know, we can make up for the lost sleep today when we spend the day together," she finished.

"Trust me Blair, sleep would be the last thing from my mind today. And we have a lot of _**catching**_ up to do from all your wedding arrangements; when you went to Milan to pick out your dress, and your spa trip to Provence with Serena and your mother, and of course all the time you spent hiding away from me at the Empire Hotel on our wedding day. So far I've only been able to make up for... Our wedding day." I said smirking.

"Well if I do say so myself , I believe you're right, a bit crazed bit but soooo right. And I know just how you can start..." Blair answered batting her long luxurious lashes.

"And how is that my love?"

"By doing this," she stated pushing up to kiss me.

A small peck turned into a hot steamy kiss, where once again our tongues danced comfortably within our mouths and our hands started to roam each other's bodies.

Within seconds we were positioned for another session of passionate lovemaking, which I gladly anticipated especially after last night's events. To be with Blair all night long pleased me so much, with or without sex. But sex put everything on a higher level, the connections were more defined by every sensuous touch, the passion was heard in each breathless moan, and the love was truly brought forth in each amorous kiss. Blair gave me a feeling I had never felt before when having sex. It wasn't just good sex, hell...it was **AMAZING**! But it was not only sex, it was _**LOVEMAKING**_, something once so indescribable to Chuck Bass, but now everything was so simple and fulfilling. It no longer mattered how many times we did the same thing, although I'm not saying spontaneity or change was bad, I loved it all. Sharing the experience with Blair, making her feel me, feeling Blair, it was magnificent. I loved to please her, anything for _**my Blair**_.

Last night once again Bair had been able to show me a different side of her. An extremely hot and crazy chic. How she continued to get hotter, I didn't know, but I loved it all the same and I definitely liked last night's little French connection.

Soon we were making love again, screaming each other's names and drawing each other closer and closer to the edge. With every movement we were becoming one with each other, both physically and mentally and now our motions had become like a well-oiled machine, from our breathing, back down to every jerk was well-coordinated and almost in sync.

"Aaaaahhhh," we screamed, one after the other as we reached to both our orgasms. I slowly and reluctantly rolled off of her and pulled out my dick which was slowly becoming flaccid.

"Whew, that was...**MINDBLOWING**... Chuck!" Blair said between panting.

"Anything to please my Queen B. I love you Blair" I said now staring into the eyes of my wife.

She flashed me her million dollar smile, "Aww, I love you too Chuck. Let's just lie here for a bit ok? I just want you to hold me in your arms forever." And with that we started to cuddle again.

(br)

11:24 a.m. the bedside clock read.

We had slept for almost 3 hours, but thanks to my internal clock I knew it was almost time for lunch and my darling would be especially hungry. I carefully got out of bed, being sure not to wake Blair, then I threw on my purple silk robe and headed towards the kitchen of our penthouse.

"Hmm should I order something or should I cook my wife something nice?" I thought aloud. "Both..." I said looking at the Palace Hotel's menu.

(br)

"Hmm, what's that smell?" Blair asked while walking into the kitchen, sniffing the air as she stretched her limbs. "Are you cooking? Wow is that... Farfalle with chicken alfredo! Oh my goodness Chuck, where'd you learn to make this?" she exclaimed while opening the lids of the pots.

"Well I did learn a few tricks from one of my chefs, and that's not all we'll be having either, you need to keep your strength up if we are to be continuing our activities. Steve will be up a bit later with the final course." I said grabbing her by the waist and taking a nip at her neck.

"Did your chef happen to be female? Or was the food just that good?"

I sensed a tinge of jealousy in her voice, but simply brushed it off.

"As a matter of fact both, but that's the past. Now I have something even more valuable than free cookery lessons, I have you Blair and I won't allow _**anything**_ in my past, present or future to take you away from me without a fight."

(br)

I pulled out Blair's chair and placed the pastel blue napkin in her lap, then took a seat for myself. About half-way through the meal I stopped and looked over to Blair, who was poking at her pasta.

"What's wrong babe, is the food not to your standard?"

"No, of course not honey, it's delicious. Just...well that last comment about one of your old conquests, it made me think a little..."

I gave her a loving look, I knew she was holding back something. "Well, go on Blair say it…"

"Ok so more than a little... A lot." She sighed, "What was so different between her and me? Why did you choose me although you were able to have any woman you wished for?"

"First of all Blair, I choose you because you were the **only one** that I had the urge and the courage to say 'I love you' to. Secondly, you are **incomparable** to my past experiences. We've known each other forever, but yet still, you are refreshing to me and we are always learning something different and new about each other, and I really love that about our relationship. Blair, you mean the world to me, and there is nothing that could ever change my mind about that." I said humbly, stroking her dainty hand from across the table.

"You really think so Chuck? ...I'm so much better now. I'm sorry I ever doubted you, forgive me?" Blair replied searching my face for an answer.

"Of course I forgive you Blair. I know that _**YOU are the only one for me**_, and I hope you feel the same way too." I said getting up from my chair and walking over to her. I placed a soft kiss on her forehead then looked into her beautiful dark brown eyes.

"_**YOU are the only one for me**_ too Chuck, and I love you." She answered smiling and looking into my eyes.

"I love you too Blair." I then captured her lips with mine and we shared the moment in bliss.

(br)?

"Room Service will be up in 5 minutes, Mr. Bass," Steve buzzed from downstairs.

"Mm, that gives me 4 minutes to finish off," I smiled deviously at Blair who was lying under me with her legs around my waist.

"I guess it does, so make it worth the time," Blair seductively replied.

We here making love again, the second time for the morning… well not exactly if you counted in the 2 other times we did it before 4:00 a.m. this morning and then again at 6:30, but I digress. I was happy no matter how many times well did it. I love my Blair and anything to do with here made me happy.

"Wow, Chuck that was **amazing!** I think I've already said that a million times now, but I can't help it, you're so good!" Blair said attacking my lips.

"What can I say babe? You take me to another level," I answered cockily.

There was a knock at the door. "Room service" the attendant rang from the hallway.

"Looks like the next course is here," I said opening the door. I tipped the attendant and then opened the lid of the platter, "I hope you really _**enjoy**_ it."

"Ooh, Chocolate Soufflé… yummy!" Blair exclaimed before she took a bite. "With chocolate sauce! Oh my goodness Chuck, you'll spoil me rotten!" With that she gave me a peck on the lips, and continued to enjoy her dessert. I loved to watch her eat, she was so cute.

"Blair?"

She looked up from her almost empty bowl, "yes?"

"You have a bit of chocolate right…here." I leaned forward and kissed the side of her mouth.

"Mmm, really? Is that all?"

"You have some here and a bit here too." I answered kissing her until I had fully taken her perky lips with mine.

"Mm, Chuck?" she asked.

"Yes, Blair?" I answered, never letting my lips part hers.

"I love you." she looked directly into my eyes, and finished.

"I love you too Blair, I'm so glad to have you here with me, as my wife." I stared deeply into her eyes, uttering each word as meaningfully as I could. I really wanted her to know how I felt about her, I wanted her to know that I was sincere and that it was all true.

I took her in her my arms and kissed her more passionately, after a heated make out session, I lifted her to the master bedroom where we once again made ardent love.

(br)

I awoke a couple hours later, Blair snuggled up in my arms, and she felt so nice and warm. I was truly coming to the realization that she was completely mine now, my wife and nothing would take her from me. Not like the times before when I let everything get in my way, from my father, to my fear and even my foolish pride at one point. I would **never** let go of her now or any time in the future.

In 2 days we were going on our honeymoon to Barbados, and I had a few things to sort out at the office before we left. I would have rather spent the time just cuddling with Blair, but I had to take care of the business. I couldn't let it get back into the hands of my tyrant of an uncle, Jack. He was evil in every sense of the word, I still could not believe that at one point I choose to give him my Blair, and did I ever regret it. Well we all learn from our mistakes and I vowed to keep Blair as mine forever.

(br)

**A/N: Not much left to say here, sorry it's so short, but I really want the next chapter to be from Blair's P.O.V, women just do getting ready for trips better XP. Again I'm sooooo sorry for the delay in updating and this really short chapter, but I hope you like it! The Honeymoon location has been chosen, and trust me it's an awesome place ^_^... I LIVE THERE!**

**Please remember to READ & REVIEW, even if it's criticism I will appreciate it, as your reviews help me to improve. SO KEEP'EM COMING!**

**Keep me going XD… ENERGIZER BUNNY TIME! *does dance* lol**

**I out fa now, buh bye!**


End file.
